Fabulous Forks
by Tine15
Summary: Bella is moving to Forks when she meets an interesting boy on the plane. Their story doesn't end there however. What happens when they meet again? What about when she meets the rest of his family? Read and Review. ALL HUMAN! ExB RxEM JxA
1. Chapter 1

Fabulous Forks

**Fabulous Forks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Bella, we're going to miss you so much. It's just not going to be the same without you." Renee and Phil were saying their goodbyes for the final time. I was leaving to live with Charlie, my real father, in a rainy, dreary town called Forks. Besides the fact that I absolutely detested rain, I don't think that I'll ever be able to abide with small town life.

"Hon, have a good time on the flight. Don't forget to call the minute you get to Charlie's and…," she broke off sniffling again. Renee had been crying all morning while her new husband Phil barely seemed to care that I was leaving.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be used to the rain by the next time you see me, "I said as I hugged her one last time and boarded the plane.

--

The flight to Forks from Phoenix wasn't too long, but it was still long enough to leave me feeling jet lagged. For someone as clumsy as me, this could only be a hindrance. I prayed that I wouldn't fall as I stood on my toes to get my carry on bag.

I had just grasped the handle of my bag when another passenger pushed past me causing me to loose my balance and fall backwards. I quickly shut my eyes preparing for impact when two strong arms grasped my waist and pulled me up.

I leaned back, only to find myself against an obviously male chest. I could tell that whomever had caught me was well muscled, as he was wearing only a thin shirt. I suddenly realized that this could be some creep, and forced myself up out of his arms.

When I turned around, my pale chocolate eyes met with the most dazzling pair of emerald eyes that I had ever seen.

My savior had bronze hair on top of his perfect face that held angled features that I had never seen on any living human before. He was breathtaking, and I found myself staring with mouth open wide.

I couldn't help myself from noticing that he was around my age, eighteen tops, and that his clothes were obviously designer.

A small, enchanting chuckle escaped his lips breaking me from my reverie. I looked back up at his eyes and realized that he had noticed my obvious stares. This caused me to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

He held out his hand to me saying, "Are you all right?"

I almost stopped breathing as I took his hand in return and managed to choke out a feeble "Fine," before quickly looking down blushing again.

"Good, you scared me there. I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"B…ella…Swan," I informed him.

I thought that had been the end of our conversation and my embarrassment, but boy was I wrong. Edward proceeded to ask me if I needed help getting the rest of my bags. An offer that I was more than glad to refuse until I looked back up into his amazing green eyes. I completely forgot my answer and somehow I croaked out a yes.

Before I knew it, he had my bag slung over his shoulder and his hand about my waist, ready to catch me should I stumble again.

As we made our way off of the plane, many young girls got their first glimpse at the beautiful man next to me and had a similar first reaction to my own. I couldn't help but notice how some even scowled as they notice his arm around my waist, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

When we reached the luggage, Edward released me and looked down. "Bella, which bags did you bring?"

Unfortunately for me, I got caught up in his eyes once again and completely lost whatever thought I was about to put into words. "Bella?" His sweet voice broke my chance bringing me back to reality.

"Oh…umm... the red with polka dots." **(Picture on Profile)** I looked around for the luggage set that Renee had given me as a go away present and found over in a corner. I pointed and began to move towards it when an arm wrapped around my waist.

Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I got it," before hurrying off towards my bags. I shivered as he left. His warm breath had tickled my ear and surprised me. Who was this boy? And why was he being so forward?

He came back with my bags, as well as two others that I assumed were his own.

"So, Bella," he asked as we made our way to the front of the airport where Charlie was supposed to pick me up, "What are flying into Seattle for?"

"Well, I'm moving in with my dad. He lives in Forks." My straightforwardness surprised me as well as delighted Edward. A brilliant crooked smile lit his face.

"Really, and will you be attending the high school?" He snickered as I answered yes.

When we reached the doors, I saw Charlie and the ever embarrassing police cruiser waiting for me.

"Well," I said turning to Edward, "Thanks for catching me, and helping me with my bags."

"No problem, It was my pleasure." Edward still had on that look of self satisfaction, and I couldn't guess why. "Bye Bella, see you on Monday."

"Sure," I said as I turned to walk away. I heard another laugh as I walked towards Charlie. It wasn't long before what Edward had said sunk in.

Maybe I was wrong when I said that dreary old Forks wouldn't be exciting. In fact, I was almost positive that with me seeing Edward Cullen everyday, I would most definitely have quite a bit of entertainment.

**Please Review. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabulous Forks

**Fabulous Forks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

The weekend had come and gone. Charlie and I now had an agreement of sorts. While he was either at work or out fishing, I could do whatever I wanted as long as that included making dinner. Charlie hadn't forced this upon me, in fact, I had come up with the terms. After dinner my first night, I never wanted to eat Charlie's cooking again. Ever.

Besides the cooking fiasco, the weekend had run pretty smoothly. I had even bought myself a car from one of Charlie's friends. It was an old beat up truck, one that would devour any Italian sports car in less than five seconds. It suited me perfectly.

So far I had met exactly one other person around my age. Jacob was the son of Charlie's friend, and although he was younger than me, we were still going to be pretty good friends.

Monday was finally here, and I found myself doing something that I don't normally condone. I was primping nervously just incase I had another encounter with a certain Mr. Cullen. For once in my life I was thankful that I had been born to a fashionable mother.

Renee had taken me shopping before I'd moved to Forks, and had forced me to buy some amazing clothes. Not that I had anything against clothes mind you, I just liked to be comfortable, not to mention unnoticed.

For my first day, I had chosen a pair of black skinny leg jeans. I paired them with a cream colored sweater with a black tank underneath. As far as accessories go, I had a red tote bag and booties that would probably kill me before the day was through.

I kept telling myself that I wanted to make a good impression on everyone with the shoes, but who was I kidding? I knew that I secretly hoped that the gorgeous, green eyed and bronze haired boy that had captured all of my attention would be the one to catch me if I fell. I had never fallen so hard for someone so fast before. I mean I was totally plain looking with mousy brown hair that never behaved and a complexion that could only be described as albino.

Boys in Phoenix had never noticed me, and I had never cared. But, suddenly I found myself longing to be considered attractive, and dare I say it, hot to this one breathtaking boy.

"Bells, are you ready to go?" I heard Charlie calling from downstairs, gave up on the mass of hair that I had been trying to curl unsuccessfully, grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Yeah dad. I'm leaving right now," I called over my shoulder as I headed to the truck.

The high school was surprisingly easy to find, even with my lack of direction sense. I made my way to the administrative building where I picked up my schedule and a map that would be utterly useless as I was doomed to wander the halls for the day.

On the way out of the office, I ran into a perky, pixie like girl. She was no taller than five foot, with spiky black hair. She looked very stylish in a brown pencil skirt with light pink accents. She then chose a hot pink blouse that offset her pale skin wonderfully. She was really pretty, the kind of girl that had an edge to the way she looked that made her beautiful.

We began gathering up her books that had hit the ground when I knocked into her. As we stood up and dusted ourselves off she looked me over and squealed. "You. Look. So. Cute!!"

I was momentarily stunned and could only come up with " Um… Thanks?"

"Oh, sorry. I sometimes forget who I'm talking too, and that not many people can talk as fast as I do. By the way, I'm Alice Cullen. And you are?" She was right on one account; she talked so fast that I was just barely able to make out what she had said.

"Bella Swan." Did she say Cullen? Where had I heard that before? Suddenly, it clicked. She must be related to Edward. Before I could stop it a yelp of delight escaped my lips. Poor Alice, she must have thought I was insane. She looked at me like I had hit the ground one too many times, and who knows, maybe I had.

"Sorry, but by any chance are you related to an Edward Cullen? Bronze hair, green eyes?" I felt horribly awkward asking, and was almost sure that she wouldn't answer as I probably seemed pretty stalkerish.

"Yes, but how did you…?" She trailed off, and then a look of excitement came onto her face. She jumped up and down clapping before pulling me into a hug. I was so surprised, that my arms just held still in the air as she jumped around with me in her arms.

"Of course, I should have noticed when you told me your name, but it didn't register. So, you're the pretty girl that had our Edward drooling all weekend? You met him at the airport right?"

Me? Had a guy drooling? I found that highly unlikely, but she did know where we had met. "Um, yeah. That's where we met."

"Oh My Gosh!! We are going to be like the best of friends. You are so lucky that I found you first too because if Edward had seen you never would have gotten out of his sight and………." I blocked out the rest of what she was trying too say. Edward? Not letting ME out of his sight? That was absurd. I mean next to him I probably looked even more plain than usual.

Alice slipped her arm through mine and asked what my first class was as we walked to the nearest picnic table and sat down. I pulled out my schedule, Algebra 2. We proceeded to go through my schedule. I had three classes with Alice. Spanish, History, and Biology.

"So Bella, where did you move here from?" Alice was sincerely nice, and I had no problems talking too her once I got over my nerves.

"My mother got remarried, and needed some alone time with her new husband, so I sent myself to Forks. I used to live in Phoenix."

Alice nodded understandingly. When the bell rang she walked me towards the math building. She had math as well, but she was taking trig. this year. She hugged me when we reached my room, and this time I hugged her back. "See you at lunch," she bounded off down the hall.

Alice and I were definitely going to be fast friends. And, maybe just maybe Edward would…. Stop it Bella I mentally chastised myself. I shouldn't get my hopes up. There was no way that I wanted to be hurt if he didn't feel that way about me in return.

I opened the door to my classroom that was not yet full; I guess that's what you get for arriving after the warning bell. One boy opened the door behind me and brushed past. Normally I would have been able to keep my balance, but my un Bella-like choice of red booties threw off my balance, and I was quickly approaching the hard tile floor.

Just as I was about to hit however, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I opened my eyes and turned around only to come face to face with my emerald eyed angel.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I am most definitely on TEAM EDWARD, so sorry Jacob fans, he won't be anything more than Bella's good friend. REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Fabulous Forks

**Fabulous Forks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately : ( **

"Is this something that you do often?" he asked. "Not that I mind, I'll gladly catch, but I'd like to be on my guard."

I was still trying to get over the fact that he hadn't yet let me go. Before I could answer, he chuckled and led me towards a table near the back of the room. He pulled ou my chair, allowing me to sit down, and then he sat down next to me.

"Yes, unfortunately. I tend to fall down. A lot," it came out as an exasperated sigh that caused him to laugh again and smile that perfect crooked grin. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I was afraid that he might very well be able to hear it.

"I'll just have to keep a close eye on you then." I looked into his eyes at that moment, trying to decipher what he had meant by that statement. I decide to let it go. He probably hadn't been trying to hint at any feelings for me.

Feeling brave, I began a conversation. "So, I met your sister Alice. She's really nice." Wow Bella that sounded totally lame.

"Really? So you already know how energetic she is. I assume that you'll be sitting with her at lunch." Why did he want to know that? I had never hated the fact that I had so little experience with boys until this moment. I really wished that I knew how to respond to something like that.

"Um, she said see you at lunch, so I'm assuming that I'm sitting with her." There, I guess that works for now.

"Good," Edward was back to his self assured grin. "So I'll be sitting with you too then. You still have to meet our brother Emmett, and of course the Hales."

If I had been stumped before, it was nothing compared to this. I mean, what does someone say to that? Luckily the teacher saved me by beginning class.

It being the first day of school, we only had to go over class procedures. This meant that that I had nothing to distract me from the eyes of one stunning teenager in the seat next to me. Throughout the whole class I used my hair as a curtain between the two of us, hoping that he wouldn't see my blush. Yet, I could still feel the penetrating gaze and felt more self-conscious with each passing minute.

When Ms. Malloney finally gave up her speech on the importance of organization and how it will help you to excel, we were given free time. The minute that those two words escaped her mouth, every teen in the room turned to a friend.

I felt left out. I mean I could always turn to Edward seeing as he wasn't yet talking to anyone. But, that would be awkward and me and awkward… well we don't mix. I would probably say or do something horribly embarrassing, and then any sliver of hope that I had would be gone.

Just as I was about to wrap up my internal debate, declaring the shy side of me the winner, the decision was taken out of my hands. Edward finally spoke up saying, "Bella?"

I jumped as the unexpected sound of his honey sweet voice penetrated my ear drum. I turned ever so slightly and answered with a feeble "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You looked kind of distracted for a few minutes."

Figures that he would notice that. At least he couldn't read my thoughts to know that I was fighting with myself about him. "I'm fine Edward, just thinking."

"Oh," he seemed so at ease while I was nervously playing with my hands. "Since you already met Alice, thus presumably seeing her excitement, I thought that I should prepare you to meet the rest of my family and friends."

"Why, can they honestly be more unique than Alice?" I couldn't fathom anyone ever being as sweet or as exuberant as that small pixie of a girl was.

"Yes, yes they can." Edward said it with such a sense of conviction that I couldn't help myself as a laugh escaped my throat. He looked pleased that I was finally letting my guard down, and I willed myself to see that he meant no harm. Who knows, we may even become friends.

I didn't want to admit it, but friendship was the farthest thing from my mind whenever I looked at him. All I really wanted to do was jump into the arms that had saved me twice now and never leave.

"Ok, well," he began the descriptions of the three new people that I would meet after my next class. "Emmett, is my overly muscular bear of a brother. He will try to scare you at first by acting all macho, but don't believe it. Underneath, he's nothing more than an overstuffed teddy bear."

His descriptions made me laugh. I found myself really enjoying his company. As he went into the description of two blonde twins, one a boy and one a girl, I found myself unconsciously scooting closer. Rosalie was described to me as gorgeous. Edward said that she would be the hardest person when it came to judging me, but she would also become a loyal friend.

Jasper, Rosalie's brother, was sensitive. He was the guy that seemed to know how you were feeling at any moment. Alice, and her uncanny ability to know what was going to happen before it did, became another topic for conversation.

"She's psychic!?" I was totally surprised. I had never believed in "powers", but who knows? Maybe I was wrong.

This got a laugh out of Edward, "No, she's not psychic. She just has an overactive imagination and the ability to get to know people very well. This allows her to guess at what would be a probable thing for that person to do."

"What about you? What is your uncanny ability?" I said this to be funny, and Edward did laugh.

"Me, I can read minds."

He said it so simply, and it caught me so off guard that I squealed, "What?" Wasn't I just being thankful for the fact that he couldn't know what I was thinking. If he could see what I was thinking this whole time, then I would definitely have some explaining to do.

"Bella, Bella calm down. I was totally kidding. I can just read people well."

"What about me?" I shouldn't have asked, but I was just curious as to if I was being really obvious with how I felt about him.

"You, you're actually the first person that catches me off guard."

The statement was so blunt, and the question behind it so clear that we both just stopped talking for awhile. The silence wasn't awkward however. It just felt right.

When I opened my mouth to say something, the bell rung signaling the end of class. Edward got up and offered me his hand. I took it hesitantly and stood up.

When I went to pull my hand back, he just squeezed tighter, not allowing me to go. He began walking towards the front of the room with me in tow. When we finally reached the door he stopped and turned to me.

What happened next was totally unexpected. Edward brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Until later Bella," pulled away and kissed my cheek. I flushed like mad as he pulled his hand away and began to move down the hallway.

**Hey guys, please review this story. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. If you have any ideas feel free to write them in your reviews.** **Lunch comes next. It should be quite funny when Bella sees Emmett for the first time. The more reviews I get the faster I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fabulous Forks

**Fabulous Forks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately : ( **

As I made my way to the cafeteria with Alice, I couldn't help but notice the many stares I was receiving. Most of these people had family who has lived in Forks for generations. Being new was an oddity in two ways. First of all, I was the first new person to enter the halls of Forks High since the Cullen's, and second my family didn't originate from the rainy peninsula that was Washington.

"So Bella how was Algebra?" Alice seemed much more excited about this question than she should be.

"Why Alice, do you know something that I don't?" I was truly stumped. There was no reason for her to be this excited over the usually boring subject of math. What had put her in this mood?

"Actually no. But I do know that my darling brother was in your class." Oh no! Does that also mean that she knows of everything we said, and of the awkward handholding that I had inwardly enjoyed so much? "So, you like him. Right?" Yep, she knew.

"Alice…I…."

"Bella, don't lie to me. I'm sure that Edward has told you about my knack for predicting the future. I can already see you two together." She said it with such a sense of conviction that I was scared to defy her.

"Yes Alice. I like your brother, really like him." I sighed. I was never one to divulge how I felt, a trait I picked up from Charlie.

Before Alice could respond, we arrived at the doors of the cafeteria. A blonde girl pushed through us and opened the doors like she was some teen superstar making her entrance. I found myself laughing as I realized that she was trying to walk like every antagonist in every teen movie made from the dawn of time. I mean seriously, she had probably watched Mean Girls one too many times.

Alice took one look at my face and she began laughing as well. Through peels of laughter she managed to choke out, "That's Lauren. I know what you thinking, and yes she does have her own clones."

As I laughter died down, Alice began to lead me to a table in a far corner of the cafeteria. It looked as if only six or seven people could fit, which would make sense considering that I had only heard about or met five people.

Alice and I were still laughing, but before we could make it to the table a huge guy that looked much older than any high school student I had ever seen came up to us. He was extremely strong; you could tell by the way his arms bulged underneath the clingy fabric of his sleeves.

"Hey Alice, who's your friend?" If I had been scared before, his deep voice did nothing to alleviate the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Emmett," wait, what? I tried to remember where I had heard that name before, and then it clicked. This was Edward's other brother, the one who's bark was worse than his bite. "This is Bella. The Bella."

Emmett's tough face lightened in confusion, but all too soon it shone again with understanding. "Oh, so this is the little hottie that had Edward so flustered this weekend. Nice to meet you," he said turning to me.

I laughed again. Although I had been scared of him before, Edward's description seemed to be right. Emmett did seem more like a giant stuffed animal that a villain. "I highly doubt that I had him that flustered."

"Believe me, you did." Emmett began laughing with me then and seemed to realize that I no longer felt afraid. This caused him to return to the mask that he had put on before. This caused me to laugh again.

"What are you laughing at sweetie? I could break you like a toothpick." Emmett exaggerated what he was saying by flexing his huge muscles.

"Emmett just give it up, Edward already told me not to be scared of you. In fact he described you as an overstuffed teddy bear." The look of shock on Emmett's face was apparent.

Alice interrupted then saying, "Edward had Algebra with her this morning. They had a long talk. Bella learned quite a bit this morning, didn't you Bella?" I didn't miss the hidden meaning in her words. I blushed furiously.

"I'll prove it," Emmett seemed to have gained confidence when he saw that Alice had embarrassed me. Before I knew what was happening, my feet were no longer on the floor. Emmett had flipped me over his shoulder and was now carrying me over to the lunch table.

I began to punch his back. "Emmett, put me down, I get the point. I believe you. You're strong enough to snap me in half." I hoped that I would be gently set on the ground at this point, but my request only made Emmett laugh.

When we reached the table, I heard a low growl. It startled me, and I almost fell off of Emmett's back. "Edward, don't scare her like that. You could have caused her more harm than I would have."

So Edward had growled at Emmett, but why? He was probably just mad at the spectacle his brother was making. "Put Bella down Emmett!" I wished that I could see his face.

"Okay, Okay. She's going down." I felt my feet touch the floor once again. I had a strange urge to get on my knees and kiss the floor saying "land".

Edward came over to me. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he." I couldn't manage an intelligent response with him so close to me so I just nodded.

Once he was sure that I hadn't been harmed he pulled out a seat next to the one he had previously occupied and motioned for me to sit. The rest of the family followed his lead.

Before too long, two blonde teenagers made their way to the table. I assumed from Edward's descriptions that the boy was Jasper, and the girl was Rosalie. Both seemed quite stylish like the Cullen's, but Rosalie looked like she belonged on a runway more than the halls of a small town high school.

Her outfit consisted of an a-line white dress that accentuated everything about her. At her middle was a thin black belt, and on her feet were black and gray pumps that were just about the cutest shoes that I had ever seen.

As they made their way to the table, I couldn't help but notice the glare that I was receiving from Rosalie. I had no idea why she didn't like me, I mean, we haven't even meant yet.

When they reached the table, Emmett stood up and embraced Rosalie. Her face lightened automatically as he kissed her cheek. "What's up babe?"

Meanwhile, Jasper had moved over towards Alice and they were now staring into each others eyes. They didn't seem to be able to see anyone else in the room.

Edward's clear voice broke up the two couples, "Rosalie, Jasper, I would like to introduce you to the new girl Bella Swan."

Jasper turned towards me automatically and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Bella."

Rosalie just continued to stare daggers at me. Emmett noticed my unease and its cause and began to whisper in Rosalie's ear. She just humphed and walked towards the lunch line.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sure that Edward already explained Rosalie, but she's really not that bad once you get to know her." Emmett was being quite nice.

"Don't worry about it Emmett." He got up and followed Rosalie's path to where she now stood in the lunch line.

The rest of the lunch period passed with Alice making shopping plans for the weekend. Edward had tried to get me out of it, but failed miserably. Throughout the whole time that Alice had been talking, I was acutely aware of Edward's eyes on my face.

I had to force myself not to turn around and gaze into his dazzling Emerald eyes. Just as I was about to give in, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Saved by the bell, how ironic.

Little did I know, I was going to have to live with the temptation that was Edward for another hour.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. All pictures for Alice's, Bella's and Rosalie's outfits are on my profile. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fabulous Forks

**Fabulous Forks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Edward had begun walking me to Biology right after lunch. When he never left my side, I began to worry that he would be late for his own class.

"Edward? What about your class, won't you be late?" This seemed to amuse him as he laughed slightly.

"Bella, I'm in your Bio class." He continued laughing as I blushed feverishly. "The color of your blush makes you look beautiful you know." He traced the back of his cold hands from my cheek to my jaw. His nearness caused me to shiver involuntarily, and brought him out of his trance.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Now we're both going to be late." We rushed down the hallway and were through the door with time to spare. Edward didn't release my hand as we walked to an open table.

I was very aware of the jealous glares of all the females in the room. The strange thing was that every male was glaring too.

The bell rang right after Edward had pulled out my seat. We both sat down and waited for what I hoped was a somewhat stimulating class.

Mr. Banner, the Bio teacher walked into the room rolling a TV. Almost every head in the class poked up. Sometimes I marveled at how little it took to excite a group of teenagers. But today, I seemed to be just as excited as everyone else.

I mean first day of school movies were a sure sign of a movie addict teacher. This would mean that Bio would be a breeze.

As the lights flicked off, I settled back into my chair. Edward scotched closer before doing the same. With no light, and no knowledge of what he was planning to do, I felt exhilarated. I was super aware of his every move, and had a strange urge to reach out my invisible hand and turn his angel's face to look at me.

Before I could make any move at all, I felt a cold hand in my grasp. I looked down to see Edward's fingers tracing soothing circles in my upturned palm.

"I hope that you don't mind," he whispered. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Don't worry. Given a few more seconds, I would have done the same thing." He chuckled lightly.

I was amazed at my openness with him. I mean, I'd only known him for about a day. There was no reason for me to feel so safe in his presence, and yet I did. It was like I somehow knew that he would risk life and limb to protect me, no matter who the foe.

As disturbing as an unwanted realization is, I also found some peace in knowing that I could trust him. My subconscious knew it, and now, so did I.

The rest of the class went pretty much as the beginning had. Edward and I were still holding hands, and moving steadily closer. Before long, we were as close as the chairs would allow.

Before I could stop myself, my head landed lightly on his chest, and his hands adjusted. Now, one was at my shoulder and the other at the back of my head fingering my hair. I felt amazingly comfortable. Being in Edward's arms just felt right. I never wanted this movie to end for fear that we would never have a moment like this again.

Unfortunately the movie came to an end, and Mr. Banner got up to turn on the lights. Edward lightly kissed the top of my head and reluctantly released his hold on me. I straightened myself and smiled over at him.

"Well, that was interesting." He only smiled as I said this.

"Quite," was the only reply I received before the bell rang.

I began to get up, and noticed a blonde boy making his way towards me. His hair was spiked, and he looked like the kind of guy who was liked by everyone. "Hey, Bella isn't it? I'm Mike Newton."

I nodded in reply, and continued to pack up my bags. "Well, seeing as how your new and all, I was wondering if you needed an escort to your next class."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to go with this boy, though he seemed nice enough. If I was being honest with myself I would have to admit that I wanted to walk with Edward.

Before I could make up my mind on the least revealing thing to say, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "She'll be walking with me today." I leaned back into Edward's chest, allowing my head to be filled with his glorious fragrance.

"Fine Cullen, but you can't hog her forever." Mike stormed off.

I turned back to Edward. "That's three times now." He looked back confused. "That you've saved me from something." This made him laugh.

"Let me know what I can do to repay you. Anything." I smiled as I said this, hoping that my lack of flirting experience was noticeable.

"I have a few ideas to discuss with you later, but as for now, let's get you to gym before you're late."

Edward took my hand once again and led me down the hallways towards the gym.

Once we reached it's doors, he stopped and pulled me closer as his arms snaked around my waist. "Until later," he said as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

He released me once again, but I couldn't help but notice the longing in his eyes. He didn't want to say goodbye, even if only for an hour.

I turned and walked into the gym hoping that I wouldn't embarrass myself too much.

**Thanks for reading. I love to hear your thoughts or suggestions. So…Please Please Please REVIEW!! I hope that you enjoy this story. I should update on Thursday, but if not be patient. I'm going to a Carrie Underwood concert, and then BREAKING DAWN comes out. YEAH!!**


End file.
